


Christmas Movie Night

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Castiel (Supernatural) Does Not Understand, Castiel (Supernatural) Does Not Understand Humans, Castiel (Supernatural) is Not Amused, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Inspired by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Muppet References, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Dean suggested a Christmas movie marathon. It doesn't go as well as hoped.





	Christmas Movie Night

“This movie confuses me,” Cas said. He glanced down at at his lap, where Dean was resting his head and Cas was running fingers through Dean’s hair. “Why would Rudolph forgive the reindeer so easily after a lifetime of being teased by them?”  
  
Dean sighed. But what else did he expect from Cas? “The point of the movie is serving others and giving. That’s the Christmas spirit.”  
  
“Then why was Santa Claus so mean to Rudolph? If he’s supposed to represent all that’s good about Christmas, surely he should have treated Rudolph better.”  
  
Dean didn’t know what to say. He remembered telling his father the same thing when he was a kid.  
  
“Also, if Santa Claus knows who’s been naughty and nice, wouldn’t he have known about the reindeer teasing Rudolph? Well I guess if he was bullying Rudolph himself, he certainly wouldn’t have cared about what the other reindeer did.”  
  
“Cas,” Dean sighed, waving a hand up in a pitiful attempt to cover his mouth. “it’s a Christmas movie. You’re thinking about it too much.”  
  
“How did nobody think about this when they made the movie? There certainly seem to be a lot of inconsistencies with the story.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, and mentally added this to the list of movies to never watch with Cas again.  
  
“So what’s next?” Cas asked, causing Dean to regret ever agreeing to this Christmas movie marathon that Cas wanted.  
  
Cas didn’t even last five minutes. “Dean, why does that blue puppet insist that he is a Victorian novelist?”  
  
“It’s Muppet Christmas Carol!” Dean shouted. “Just watch the damn movie!”  
  
Cas did. In fact, he didn’t say anything the rest of the movie and removed his hands from Dean’s hair. That made it impossible for Dean to watch the movie.  
  
When the movie ended, Cas said, “This was fun.”  
  
“Really?” Dean asked dryly. “Because you seemed a little insistent on picking the movies apart.”  
  
Cas glanced back down at Dean, and put his hand on the top of Dean’s head. He gently tilted Dean’s head to look up at him, and Cas leaned down to kiss Dean.  
  
“Really,” Cas replied. “What’s next on the list?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
